percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Taste of Youth: Chapter 48
Katherine's POV If I would list the persons I hate it would go on and on. The first one on the list would be Josh then Adeline then Mystica. Okay I'm getting off topic. The fact remains that Cheynne and I are still tied with ropes and beside us was two amazons dead. The two of us seriously needs to get out of this mess or Mystica will marry Josh in a few minutes. "I got it!" I heard Cheynne yelled. Her ropes were untied and she was running towards me to free me. I was really glad that Cheynne is a aughter of Athena, she's smart and intellegent unlike me. "I hate that Vega girl." I said right after she untied me. "I hate her too she just killed the two amazons then asked about Mount Everest then she disappears. What kind of girl is like that? Anyways we need to save Josh or else he'll marry that Mystica girl." "Right. I'll open the doors while you think on the plan." Opening the door was easy you just have to balance the numbers and then tada! The door is open! "Let's go Cheynne!" The two of us ran and ran until we reach a room. It was probably Mystica's because there was a couple of her pictures. In some she has wings and she looks so beautiful I can't stop staring. Then I saw a piece of paper with some gliters on it on the floor. I pick it up and saw that it was the map piece. "Look Cheynne! I found the map!" I said happily. "You got to look at this Katherine." I walk towards Cheynne with the map on my hand. She was looking at a folder. The two of us open the folder and found all sorts of pictures of Josh. There was at least a dozen of informations about Josh. I read some of the papers. (it was all in greek) "I need Josh so that I can be free of wounds and all possible pain from anything. I don't want to die. I don't want to disappoint my mother. She already have a lot of things to worry about. I don't like being a problem. I don't want to repeat the history. I don't want to be outcasted any longer." ''"''I guess she just wants to fit in huh Kat? She could have told us." I nodded in agreement. Just as we were about to return the folder when suddenly the door opened and Mystica entered. "Well, well. What do I have here?" "I'm Katherine and ths is Cheynne. Want to be friends Mystica?" "What Friends? The two of you will die right here for leaving that prison cell!" Just then Mystica was throwing potions right at us. Cheynne and I tried to dodge everything but some hit us and in about five minuts we were covered in broken glass and we were coughing blood because of the poison. Mystica snap her fingers and suddenly we were trap in a cage that came out o nowhere. The cage flew up and up until it reach the ceiling. It opened to reveal a chruch. We were at the very center of it. Later on Mystica apperead behind us. " Now let the ceremony begin." Category:Taste of Youth Category:Chapter Page